


La Oración

by Chaouen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post - A Feast for Crows, Post-Quiet Isle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaouen/pseuds/Chaouen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que Sansa Stark sea la única persona que ha pensado en el Perro desde que despareció, aunque ahora, arrodillada al pie de un montón de tierra vulgar bajo el cual le han dicho que está enterrado el hombre al que estaba buscando, no sabe realmente si ha hecho bien en ir hasta Isla Tranquila.<br/>O quizás sí... </p><p>Post Festín de Cuervos. Sandor y Sansa POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Tumba

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108745) by [Chaouen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaouen/pseuds/Chaouen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa POV

Se arrodilló lentamente sobre el montículo de tierra que le habían señalado. Estaba en lo alto de una pequeña colina, rodeado de más tumbas anónimas, todas iguales entre sí, todas tristes y sin identificar.

Habían llegado hacía unas horas, tras sortear concienzudamente los obstáculos del complicado acceso a la Isla, para encontrarse con el desconcierto de varios monjes ante la presencia de dos mujeres a caballo, una de ellas armada. Alguno debió reconocer a Brienne de su anterior visita y avisó al Hermano Mayor, que les acomodó como mejor pudo en unos barracones y les ofreció agua y vino especiado. Éste no dejó de observarla en ningún momento, con esos ojos tan inquisitivos y a la vez tranquilos que tenía, a los que daban ganas de contarles todos tus secretos o tus tormentos. Cuando le preguntó por qué querría alguien como ella visitar la tumba, no le contestó. Había cosas que simplemente debían hacerse, aunque no se supiera bien el motivo.

La lentitud con la que llevaban los monjes el ritual de la comida le exasperó. El guiso de carne y nabos que les sirvieron era insípido y triste, y aunque le calentó, no llenaba el vacío ni el miedo que sentía desde consiguió escapar del Valle ayudada por Brienne. Ella fue la que le contó la historia del Perro y su hermana Ayra; a ésta parecía imposible localizarla, aunque le aliviaba saber que posiblemente siguiera viva, pero al menos a él sabía dónde lo podría encontrar, aunque fuera ya tarde. Brienne no la comprendió al principio y trató de disuadirla, pero al fin y al cabo ir hacia Isla Tranquila era un destino tan válido como cualquier otro y acabó cediendo. En el fondo ella tampoco lo entendía, pero una parte de sí necesitaba ir allí, estuviera bien o mal, y aunque sentía más miedo que nunca, tenía la intuición de ser la única persona que pensó en él una vez que desapareció y la certeza de que nadie más que ella presentaría sus respetos a la tumba de la persona que un día le salvó la vida.

Y allí estaba ahora, abrigada en su capa, arrodillada al pie de un montón de tierra vulgar, sin saber qué rezar o decir, más que estar en silencio mirando las piedras y sintiendo el frio y el viento que empezaba soplar sobre la pequeña colina. Ahora que estaba hecho se había quedado hueca, sin propósito ni idea de por dónde continuar, si es que aún quedaba un sitio al que pudiera ir, alguien a quién considerar amigo o refugio, salvo la mujer alta y masculina que le esperaba abajo y que al parecer había recorrido medio Poniente para encontrarla y sacarla de su encierro .  Se levantó con las rodillas entumecidas. El viento le había enredado el pelo y soplaba con fuerza. Se apretó en su capa y echo un último vistazo al montículo.

“Pajarito”

La voz, ronca y dura como un cuchillo rayando la piedra, le recorrió la espalda con un escalofrío de miedo y certeza.

“Qué haces aquí”

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sansa permitió que una sombra de sonrisa asomara a sus labios antes de girarse. Un monje alto y corpulento cubierto con un vasto hábito marrón de la cabeza a los pies se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, aunque no lo había sentido acercarse. La miraba fijamente desde la oscuridad de su capucha y aunque no le veía la cara habría reconocido esa voz y esas manos grandes y callosas en cualquier parte.

“Me dijeron que el Perro había muerto y vine a ver su tumba”

“Por qué”

“Porque no he olvidado que me salvó la vida y porque probablemente soy la única persona que lamenta su muerte.”

El monje dio unos pasos hacia ella cojeando ligeramente, hasta ponerse a su altura.

“Has crecido”

Ella asintió “Demasiado”

Levantó la mano para apartarle la capucha y al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la piel dura de sus cicatrices, deteniendose por un momento en el gesto. Ya no le importaba mirarle directamente a la cara, ni a los ojos, más tranquilos que la última vez que los vio, que ahora se fijaban intensamente en los suyos. Sólo era una cara más, una que al menos no escondía para ella secretos ni conspiraciones, ni matrimonios ni alianzas, ni promesas, ni falsas identidades que ocultasen a la persona que quería ser. Él le agarró la muñeca cuando la retiraba, con la misma fuerza que otras veces había evitado que se cayera, casi haciéndole daño, con intensidad, brutalidad y la inmadurez de quién no sabe qué hacer por mucho que quiera algo con desesperación. Tras unos segundos el hombre le atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola en un cuerpo que lo cerraba todo a su alrededor, entre unos brazos calientes y fuertes de los que era imposible escapar. Dentro del abrazo apoyó las manos y la cara contra su pecho y oyó su corazón, nítidamente, como si fuera un tambor que redobla a lo lejos muy despacio pero sin tregua, con un ritmo seguro y sólido. Casi sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se abandonó muy lentamente, relajada, a salvo y segura por primera vez en meses, quizá en años.

“Gracias” dijo muy muy bajito la niña soñadora que había sido, la mujer resolutiva en la que no le había quedado más remedio que convertirse, hacia el hombre que apoyaba ahora la barbilla sobre su sien y le apretaba fuerte contra él.

“Pajarito...” susurró Sandor Clegane. 


	2. El voto de silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor POV

Llevaba tiempo observándola desde una distancia prudencial. Estaba arrodillada al pie de una de las muchas tumbas del cementerio, una cualquiera que él mismo había cavado y que no recordaba ni de quién era. Envuelta en una capa gris, desde donde estaba no le veía la cara, pero conocía a la perfección la curva de aquel cuello, ahora despejado de la melena por un soplo de viento, y la forma de los hombros; los veía habitualmente cuando cerraba los ojos al final del día en su cuarto.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? dónde había estado escondida todo este tiempo, cómo había conseguido que los Capas Doradas no la apresara aún, con una orden de arresto por regicidio sobre su cabeza, ella tan frágil, tan asustadiza. Cómo había terminado en ese recóndito rincón de tierra, tan olvidado por los dioses que sólo llegaban cadáveres por el rio o algún viajero desorientado. Por qué de todos malditos los lugares de Poniente a los que podría ir, tuvo que escoger precisamente aquel en el que estaba él.

Se suponía que aquel iba a ser un día como cualquier otro: levantarse con el sol, acarrear agua, cortar leña, reparar los barracones, cepillar a Desconocido, recoger el huerto, comer el asqueroso guiso que preparaba el cocinero, cavar en el cementerio, tumbarse exhausto al anochecer en su camastro. Puede que tomar un poco de vino en silencio con el Hermano Mayor. Soñar con ella otra vez quizás.

El revuelo había comenzado algo de antes de la comida, todos los monjes que podían hablar estaban cuchicheando entre ellos sobre la visita de dos mujeres que habían llegado a caballo. A veces venían mujeres a la isla, sobre todo para que el Hermano Mayor las ayudara a parir o a curarse de alguna enfermedad. Eran campesinas sin dinero, jóvenes violadas por soldados, ancianas que se resistían a admitir que su hora había llegado. Nunca le interesaban ni les prestaba atención. Lo suyo era trabajar, cavar, cargar pesos, comer y dormir. Pero aquéllas debían tener algo diferente porque todos en la isla estaban alterados y no dejaban de mirar hacía los barracones dónde les habían alojado. Y la perspectiva no mejoró cuando le vinieron a avisar de que el hermano mayor le había hecho llamar.

Se acercó sin prisa a su celda y antes de entrar pudo ver no muy lejos a una mujer casi tan grande como él, completamente armada y tremendamente fea que le resultó vagamente familiar. Entró para encontrarse los ojos del Hermano Mayor mirándole esta vez de una forma distinta, entre preocupado y curioso y supo que aquella visita lo iba a cambiar todo.

Y allí se la había encontrado, como una presencia fantasmagórica, arrodillada en un montón de tierra cualquiera donde le habían dicho que estaba la tumba que había venido a buscar, sin saber que estaría a los pies un cadáver anónimo que no merecía sus rezos. Aunque claro, el Perro tampoco los merecía y con toda seguridad se hubiera reído de ellos.

Se permitió el placer de observarla un rato más, de asumir que su figura no era fruto de su imaginación. Al fin ella se levantó, hacía frío y el viento cada vez soplaba más fuerte, enredándole el pelo.

“Pajarito. Qué haces aquí”

El sonido de su voz le sonó extraño después de tantos meses de silencio. Las palabras le salieron abruptas, más duras de lo que le hubiera gustado. Aunque quizás ése fue siempre su tono de voz y la forma en que le había hablado en otro tiempo y sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Otra más. Y desde luego su vista le estaba traicionando porque le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios cuando se giró hacia él.

“Me dijeron que el Perro había muerto y vine a ver su tumba”

“Por qué”

“Porque no he olvidado que me salvó la vida y porque probablemente soy la única persona que lamenta su muerte.”

Su voz era la misma, así como el contorno de la cara y sus ojos azules, pero a la vez no era la que recordaba cada noche. Este pajarito era más alto y había madurado. Tenía más pechos y más curvas y le miraba de frente, no parecía asustada por encontrarle allí surgido de repente de entre los muertos. Y le consumía de melancolía y deseo. Por qué de todos los sitios a los que podías volar tuviste que venir precisamente a aquí, a buscar la tumba de un hombre que estaba muerto para el resto del mundo. ¡Qué diablos quieres de mí, niña!, habría querido gritarle. Pero en lugar de eso avanzó hasta donde ella estaba. El darse cuenta de que lo veía cojear, lo avergonzó como a un crío.

“Has crecido, niña”

Ella asintió con un pequeño suspiro de resignación, “Demasiado”

Levantó la mano para apartarle la capucha. Sintió su pequeña mano acercarse y rozarle ligeramente la cara al hacerlo, acariciando la carne quemada y un reguero de fuego le recorrió todas y cada una de sus cicatrices al contacto con sus dedos. Le miraba a los ojos, tranquila, con una mirada más adulta y más franca, sin miedo. Una mirada nueva que le hizo estremecerse. Temía que se diera cuenta de su debilidad, volver a asustarla como tantas otras veces, echarla de su lado y que no volviera nunca más. Le agarró de la muñeca para retenerla otra vez, apretando su piel suave, sorprendido de no encontrar en ella ningún gesto de rechazo o asco. Y ya no pudo pensar en nada, ya había roto todas las reglas, todos los votos, ya había hecho demasiadas veces lo que se le ordenaba. Ya la había perdido una vez.

Tiró de su muñeca atrayéndola hacia sí y la enterró entre sus brazos mientras sentía su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo. El mundo se paró. Cuando sintió las palmas de sus manos en su pecho pensó que le iba a estallar el corazón. Apoyó la cara en su pelo, con ese color equivocado que tenía ahora, pero que olía a bosque y a hierba de otoño, a los árboles de su infancia, con un ligerísimo olor puramente femenino. Le dieron ganas de reírse de pura histeria, como hacía antes, de levantarla en brazos y salir corriendo con ella, mandar al infierno a los monjes, al Hermano Mayor y a todos los dioses conocidos o por conocer que anduvieran por Poniente y que nunca le habían importado nada, montarla en Desconocido y huir con ella a los bosques para, vencido y desarmado, hundirse entre sus piernas y hacerla suya para siempre. Respiró de nuevo y la estrechó un poco más, sorprendido de repente de que aún siguiera allí contra él, embriagado de ella como un adicto o un borracho, y eso es lo que debía ser porque sentía cómo se agarraba ligeramente su pecho y murmuraba “gracias”.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sostenía una espada, pero en ese momento tuvo ganas de matar. Matar Lannisters, Freys y guardias reales, cualquiera que le hubiera hecho daño a alguna vez. Quería poner una sentencia de muerte sobre quien osara posar un dedo sobre uno solo de sus cabellos y cortar cada lengua que pronunciara su nombre. Que ni el viento la tocara o también lo mataría. Él podía mantenerla a salvo, esta vez sí.

Se dio cuenta de que al hablarle había roto su voto de silencio. El Hermano Mayor lo entendería, él era el único que lo había entendido todo siempre, desde el principio. Torció la boca para amagar una sonrisa y susurrarle: “pajarito”


End file.
